Such drawer guides are known from the state of the art.
In the drawer guides known from the state of the art, the consequence of using a damping apparatus is either that a wider installation space is needed to install the drawer guide if the damping apparatus is not integrated into the rails of the drawer guide, or that the rails of the drawer guide are of a shortened construction and so the drawer guide has a lower load and/or a shorter withdrawal path if the damping apparatus is integrated into the rails.